Spin the Bottle, an Alphabet Weekends Outtake
by the-glory-days
Summary: As talked about in Alphabet Weekends, this is the story of Edward and Bella’s first kiss during a game of ‘Spin the Bottle’ at Eric Yorkie’s eleventh birthday party.


**As always: **Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

Special thanks and much adoration to my beta **Kelly**.

This is _an_ outtake of my story, _Alphabet Weekends_. This is the story of when Edward and Bella kiss during Eric Yorkie's eleventh birthday party.

Like the other outtake, I tried to keep slang appropriate with the time. Edward and Bella were eleven in 1994.

* * *

"_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender."_

_~Emil Ludwig_

* * *

**Spin the Bottle**

_Eric Yorkie's birthday party is like the biggest social event of the year_, eleven-year old Bella Swan heard her classmates chattering about during gym. The entire sixth grade class was a buzz about the upcoming party that Saturday. It seemed that Bella was not included in the celebration though she had gotten her invitation the week before. The party was really the only thing people could talk about the entire week before it. It was all Eric's party this, Eric's party that. Even her best friend Edward did nothing but talk about the stupid party, and he was the one person Bella thought she could count on to _not_ talk about the upcoming party.

"Bella, it's going to be so friggin' fresh. I can't wait, Bella. It's gonna be the bomb," he kept telling her, trying to reassure and comfort all whilst trying to get her to attend, after she winced when she told him 'maybe'. God forbid that they didn't go somewhere together when they were kids. It would break their secret best friend's pact about always sticking together like "glue on Popsicle sticks"; they were six when the promise was made and they had been building birdhouses out of popsicles sticks in art class, hence the sticking together pact was born.

Even though Bella had received an invitation, handed to her directly by Eric and not his best friend Mike Newton, like Edward and others had, she was still undecided about attending. She wanted to attend the party, it sounded like it would be a blast, but a slew of eavesdropping changed all that. She had heard rumors in the girl's locker room about of a possible game of 'Truth or Dare' and worse, 'Spin the Bottle'. Bella was keen on not having to participate in any silly party game, especially as trivial and icky as 'Spin the Bottle'.

To be more specific, Bella had overheard Lauren and Jessica giggling and gushing about the prospect of getting to kiss either Mike or Edward. Lauren was the one whose giggles were grating Bella. Every time Jessica mentioned the game, Lauren would squeal and say, "I want to kiss Edward Cullen so badly and I know he totally wants to kiss me too." Bella couldn't help but gag every time the high pitched giggle filled the locker room. _As if,_ she thought. She knew that her best friend could care less about Lauren, though it wasn't until high school when Edward actually dated Jessica, that she had any idea of his feelings for the other girl.

The Friday before the party had been even worse than the beginning of the week. It had felt like all of her classmates were excited for the party except her. Some people could be overheard talking about what present they had bought for Eric, but the majority of them were talking about the game of 'Spin the bottle', which had been confirmed on Thursday during history by Eric himself. And to top it all off, she had to hear about the party from the one person she enjoyed being around most. Edward.

"It's gonna be sweet, Bella. You might even get to kiss Mike," he teased her as they walked home Friday afternoon. They were headed to Bella's house like they did every day. Since both of Edward's parents worked, it was easier for Edward to go to Bella's.

"I don't like Mike," Bella scoffed and punched him in the arm, sticking her tongue out at him immaturely.

"Oh yeah?" Edward replied, stealing the notebook in Bella's hands away from her. He took off down the street in a swift jog, knowing that Bella wouldn't run after him with her propensity to trip over her own two feet.

He held the notebook high above his head as he walked backward to face Bella. Bella winced, silently praying that he wouldn't fall backward and smack his head against the pavement. She knew full and well that he wouldn't. Edward was incredibly graceful, at least far more than she was.

"So what does B loves M stand for then?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow, cunningly. A skill he perfected at far too young of an age, if you asked anyone.

"Shut up," Bella conceded as she finally caught up to Edward. She yanked the notebook away from him and stalked away from him in a huff, truly showing her age.

"Ha-ha I knew it," Edward teased, smiling grandly at her. His braces caught a shine from the little bout of sunshine Forks had been blessed with that day. Bella had been fortunate enough not to have to wear braces, but Edward had a slight overbite and needed them for about a year.

"You suck Edward!" Bella pouted as Edward sprinted to catch up to her.

"Sticks and stone Bells. Besides, I know you don't mean it," he replied confidently.

"I do so mean it," she countered and Edward mocked hurt.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do. Don't tell me what I mean!"

"No, you don't," he argued back, and for the next ten minutes of their walk to Bella's the two argued like the pre-pubescent kids that they were.

**=x=**

Bella woke up the morning of the party to the sound of the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ cartoon, blaring loudly up the stairs of her house. The television in the living room was small but her dad had bought large speakers for it. Apparently Mariner's baseball sounded better when it was loud even when they were losing.

She tried to fall back to sleep, but with the loud "cowabunga's" resonating from downstairs, and her curiosity as to why her father was watching Saturday morning cartoons, Bella turned over, got out of bed, and headed to the source of the wakeup call. Once she reached the living room, she was met with the not-so surprising sight of Edward sitting on the couch instead of her father.

"Where's my dad?" she asked groggily, yawning as she tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. She padded heavily as she plopped down beside him on the couch.

"He just left like ten minutes ago."

"Oh," she answered. "What are you doing here so early?"

"It's not that early, Bells. It's already eleven, and I came to make sure you're going to Eric's party," he answered sheepishly and though Bella was still half-asleep, she glared at her best friend with as much hatred as she could muster. Which wasn't very much. Bella could never hate Edward, even though when they were seven he violently and maliciously ripped the heads off two of her favorite Barbie dolls.

"Really? That's why you're here. Well sorry to tell ya but I'm not going,"

"Aww, come on, Bella. You gotta go. Don't leave me there alone," he whined and Bella merely rolled her eyes.

"You'll be just fine without me, dude."

"Just come, please?" he begged, and Bella shook her head, 'no'.

"Edward, I don't want to go."

"Come on, Isabella. You don't even have to play if that's why you're not going."

"Of course I have to play, and don't call me Isabella, Cullen," she scoffed and crossed her arms petulantly. "If I don't play, people will call me a chicken. Plus I don't even know how to kiss. I want my first kiss to be special."

"Who cares? Just come and have fun. They'll have cake and maybe they'll even have ice cream. Besides, most people in our class haven't kissed anyone. We'll all be bad at it," he goaded and Bella smiled, trying hard not to; Edward could tell by the way she tried to hide it by biting her bottom lip. He always had a way of making her feel better, and the prospect of ice cream also appeased to her. She did love her ice cream, and she sure as hell knew Edward liked it too, if all the late night raids to the freezer were evident enough.

"Fine, but if I end up having to kiss Eric Yorkie I'm gonna kick you so hard, you're mama will feel it."

"Hey," Edward protested. "Leave my mama out of this. She's a nice lady and she likes you."

"Ha-ha, someone's a mama's boy," Bella teased as she got closer to Edward and poked him on the shoulder.

"Am not, and you totally need to brush your teeth. Your breath is kicking. Eww."

Bella flushed brightly and jumped out of her seat, covering her mouth with her hand. Behind her hand, a muffled apology could be heard as she ran up to the bathroom. Edward remained on the couch, laughing as the Ninja Turtles once again got scolded by Master Splinter.

**=x=**

Carlisle Cullen picked Edward up from Bella's at five and drove both of them to the birthday party, telling them that Chief Swan would be the one to pick them up at ten, since he had to work a late shift at the hospital.

"You'll be fine, Bells," Edward turned to her. "We'll be fine."

Bella smiled, noticing that her best friend was just as nervous as she was, and that instantly made her feel so much better.

"Nervous?" Edward asked Bella, and she nodded. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, the adrenaline in full swing. She hated that feeling.

"Thanks Edward."

"Anytime," he smiled back and threw his arm over her shoulder. "Now, I think that there is a piece of birthday cake with my name written all over it," he pointed toward the front door.

Once inside, the sounds of loud screams and excited squeals were thick in the air. Bella immediately relaxed as she spotted that everyone was just hanging around in either the living room or the kitchen around the table of desserts. No one was making out like she thought they would be.

There was almost every kind of dessert imaginable including the four C's: candy, chips, cookies, and cake, and what a cake it was. Both Edward and Bella stopped right in front of it, the bright green frosting tantalizing their young eyes and making their mouths water.

"It looks so good," Edward commented and Bella nodded her head and agreed. The two had a bit of a penchant for dessert; if there was chocolate or sugar around, Edward and Bella would always be around as well.

"Yeah, I think it's chocolate. It smells really good," she replied as she bent down to take a whiff of the delicious looking concoction. Edward bent down and mimicked her action, his eyes rolling into his head as the chocolate goodness infiltrated his senses.

"I can't wait to eat it."

"Me either," Eric Yorkie answered from behind Bella

"Happy birthday Eric," both she and Edward greeted him handing over the gifts they had bought him. Bella had bought him a Power Ranger's shirt and Edward had bought Eric new wheels for his skateboard.

"Thanks, and thanks for coming. I would say you could have some cake, but my mom says no one can have it yet, but it looks super awesome." Bella and Edward nodded, dazedly. The two loved their desserts.

"Well, walk around a bit. There are tons of people here, and tons of other food you can have. I think there might by ice cream somewhere in here if you need something sweet to snack on," he informed them, and both of their eyes widened as they looked at each other. As soon as Eric walked away, they began their quest for the ice cream.

"Where is it?" Edward asked exasperated and Bella shook her head.

"I don't know, but it is calling my name," she chuckled as the two walked down the long table in the kitchen and finally found the large tub of ice cream at the end of the spread.

"Ice cream!" Edward rejoiced as he walked up to the large container, reading the label to see what kind it was.

"What does Swiss dark chocolate ice cream taste like?" he turned to ask Bella and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, but scoop me some and I'll let you know."

"Oh heck no, Swan. Me first," he bumped her aside as he plopped a scoop of the treat onto a sugar cone. He took a languid lick of it and smiled brightly at Bella, a line of chocolate coating the top of his upper lip.

"Is it good?" Bella asked and Edward nodded.

"It's incredible. Best flavor EVER!" he enthusiastically replied and handed his cone over to Bella to taste. She took a quick lick of it and immediately it felt like her taste buds had awakened from a never-ending sleep.

"Whoa, it's so good," she gushed as she took another lick of it before Edward pulled his cone out of her hand.

"Well get some for yourself," he taunted as he started to walk away, but he turned around and handed her the cone and scooped some more ice cream for the top of her cone and one for himself.

**=x=**

Three hours.

That's how long it had taken before Eric got to eat his cake, have everyone sing to him, and have his parent's head upstairs to leave them all be.

Three hours.

That's how long it took before Bella felt like throwing up as everyone started moving the furniture around to open up a large space in the middle of the living room. As soon as the coffee table was pushed to the wall next to where the couch was now sprawled, kids started to sit down in a circle and Bella knew what was coming.

"Oh god," she groaned, quietly and immediately Edward's hand found purchase on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine," he reassured her. He squeezed her shoulder lightly and took a seat next to Jessica. She made to sit down next to Edward, but Lauren ran across the room and quickly placed herself next to him.

"Hi, Edward," she greeted _flirtatiously_ and Bella had to stifle a laugh as Edward grimaced. He had been successfully avoiding her all night. She made to help Edward out but was called away by Mike.

"Bella, come sit down next to me," he suggested, and Bella nodded, thanking the dim lighting for hiding the blush creeping along her face. She turned to Edward who was trying to pry Lauren's hands off his arm. He smiled knowingly at her as she took a seat beside her crush.

Everyone was seated in the circle waiting for Eric to return with a soda bottle to begin the game. Moments later, the tiny boy walked in, a two-liter bottle of Coca-Cola in his hand. He stepped right into the center of the circle.

"The rules are simple. I'm pretty sure everyone knows how to play 'Spin the bottle'. You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on you have to kiss. If you land on that person more than once, you head over to the closet for seven minutes with that person. Whoever the bottle lands on will be the next person to spin. Since it's my party I'll go first," he announced and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Bella sat with legs crossed, seemingly looking calm, but she was chewing away the little nubs she had the nerve to call nails. It was nerve-racking to watch the bottle spin. The letters would spin away and all she could see was the red of the label twirling about.

The first victim of the night was Angela and she had to kiss Eric. Bella thought it was going to be a simple tap on the lips, but apparently the rules were that it had to be an actual kiss, five seconds or longer in length and tongue was always a plus.

For forty minutes Bella watched as her classmates had to kiss each other. They hadn't really gotten through too many people because they kept laughing at the odd pairings. There had been a few funny moments, like when Mike had to kiss Tyler. They chickened out and shook hands instead, but the distraction had served as a bit of a relief until Bella watched Edward have to kiss some girl Bella later learned was Eric's cousin. It had been awkward to watch, especially since it looked like the girl was trying to eat Edward's lips off his face.

Bella chuckled to herself as she watched Edward wipe away the girl's sticky, cherry colored lipstick off his lips. He looked disgusted by the whole thing. He sent Bella a look of revulsion as he reached for the bottle to spin it.

Bella watched the bottle spin again, noting that many of the girls around her, started to lick their lips and straighten their postures. Bella knew how many girls, _all of them_, had a crush on her best friend. She couldn't even begin to count how many girls had come up to her at the beginning of the school year to ask if she and Edward were dating. She told them all that they weren't and never would and they all left her after that, skipping gleefully at the knowledge.

Bella watched amused at all the girl's antics. That was until she noticed the cap of the bottle pointing directly at her.

"Um…" both she and Edward began to say, but Eric put a stop to their trepidation.

"No ums. Kiss already," he demanded and Bella looked on as Edward got to his knees and crawled to the halfway mark at the center of the circle waiting for Bella. He nodded his head in her direction and winked at her. It made her feel slightly less nervous, but having everyone watch her kiss a boy, let alone every one watch her kiss a boy for the first time, was enough to make Bella want to runaway.

She took a deep breath and swallowed her nerves away and joined Edward in the center of the circle.

"You okay, Bells?" he whispered when she was right in his face.

"Sort of."

"I'm sorry you have to have your first kiss with me instead of Mike."

"I'm actually glad it's you. Just don't tell anyone I suck at it," she giggled.

"Deal," he chuckled back before Lauren groaned.

"Get to it already so we can keep playing," she whined and everyone chimed in agreement.

"Here we go," Edward whispered as he leaned forward and placed his lips against Bella's. She felt a little flutter run through her chest as he moved his lips against hers. Instinct took over and Bella mimicked his actions, struggling to keep her balance on her arms as Edward slipped his tongue into her mouth. She had no idea what to do with it, but she moved her tongue against his, and figured she was doing it right.

When they pulled apart seconds later, Edward smiled brightly at her and she reciprocated, once again thanking the dim lighting for hiding her blush.

She watched the game go on for a few more minutes but she was distracted by the tingling feeling of her lips. She had just had her first kiss and though practically the entire sixth grade class had been a witness to it, it had still been magical and had tasted a lot like ice cream.

The game dwindled down eventually and Bella saw Edward clasp his hands together in a silent of happiness. She looked to Lauren and noticed the pout on her face and laughed. He was thanking whomever for not having to kiss Lauren.

The party went on for another hour or so before people's parents started coming to pick them up. Edward and Bella joined the rest of the class outside to wait for Chief Swan to pick them up.

"Not so bad," Edward commented and Bella grunted.

"I guess. I did have to kiss this kid I know, but otherwise it was pretty good. The ice cream was delicious," she teased and Edward scoffed.

"Hey, hey. I think I was a pretty awesome first kiss," he proclaimed and Bella nodded.

"You were. You made my first kiss great, thank you. Your first kiss wasn't all that great though," she said and Edward rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"I'm not even going to consider that a first kiss. That girl tried to swallow my head. I'm not counting that, so I'll say my first kiss was pretty awesome too."

"You kissed me after her though," Bella began blushing again at the implication.

"I know Bella," he replied. Even though she didn't harbor any feeling for Edward, the fact that he had said something as sweet as that still managed to make her heart soar.

"You were pretty good, but what would I know," he laughed and Bella joined him as they watched the familiar headlights of a police cruiser approaching the house.

* * *

**A/n**: Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter of _A.W._ will hopefully be up tomorrow! ^_^

~Jen


End file.
